


In whatever way you need.

by Your_Local_Devil



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Toping, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Low-Key kinky, Smut, Toni Toping, Violence, choni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Local_Devil/pseuds/Your_Local_Devil
Summary: After Toni gets beat up after ending up walking into Ghoulie territory on her own, desperate to prove to the serpents that she no longer needs them, she gets no choice but to struggle to make her way back to ThistleHouse. Luckily, Cheryl was at home, and more than ready to assist her girlfriend in more than just one way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first story on here, and fair warning, it's straight up smutty. Don't ask me why I decided to write smut, let alone as to why I decided to make it Choni, I just did.  
> So, in case you are not up for explicit sexual content, please understand that this fanfic will most certainly have it and don't it.
> 
> In case you do end up reading it and liking it, make sure you check out my profile. I will be writting original stories in the near future, as well as more fanfics. If you have any requests, wether related to Riverdale or to another show/movie, please let me know in the comment section and I will make sure to check them out!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

Toni Topaz, the once known badass Serpent that gave female members of the gang most of their reputation, found herself walking down the streets of the SouthSide of Riverdale, the town that she had for so long called home. She knew that the territory was no longer the Serpents', but she was way too mad to make sense of it all. She had no idea of what she was doing, really, but one thing was for sure, she was going to show Jughead Jones, the prick who had kicked her off of her own family, that she didn't need them, that she was just as good, if not even better off without them and, for some reason, Toni seemed to think that messing with the adversary would be a good idea. It didn't take long until the sounds of Ghoulies crept around her. They sounded like wild animals who had just been freed from the Zoo, but she wasn't allowing herself to be scared of them, no matter how much she knew. All of the fights, illegal races, drugs, and even the rumored cannibalism among the Ghoulies would not scare her away from showing her own kind of what she's capable of doing to other, and of just how much they need her, and not the other way around. She fixed her jacket, for a small second slipping the phone out of her pocket as she checked her lock screen. 'Of course', she thought. A text from Cheryl, asking where exactly the smaller girl was. You see, Toni hadn't said anything about her intentions to Cheryl, knowing more than well that the red-headed vixen would more easily strap her to a chair and lock the house up rather than letting her walk into Ghoulie territory freely, especially on her own. But that's not what mattered at the moment, what mattered, was that with some luck, maybe she would be able to make it home and brag a little to her girl about how she had knocked out two Ghoulies if anything. Putting the phone back inside of her Jeans' pocket, Toni slowly raised her eyes to look at the end of the road, only to realize that, before she knew it, she was surrounded by members of the other gang, who most certainly seemed to recognize her from the race. Clenching her jaw, the pink-haired girl looked around, trying her best to keep her composure, ignoring the haunting voices of the people surrounding her, making every single type of comment about her they could possibly come up with. Just when Toni was about to clench her jaw and get ready for a fight, Malachai crept from behind the others, his mace in hand as his eyes were fixed on her, an annoyingly disturbing smile splattered across his lips. "Well...I wasn't expecting this now." He let out with an ironic chuckle, walking closer to Toni and placing a hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him, which she persistently avoided. "Serpent scum..in MY territory? Can't have that.." He let out, his voice so low that it was almost silent compared to the other Ghoulies around them. As soon as she heard his words, Toni decided not to waste any more time. If she was going to fight, she was going to fight. And that's exactly what she did. Before Malachai could say anything else, Toni's fist harshly clashed against his jaw, making his head turn to the side in pain, a grunt escaping his lips, although quickly followed by an almost psychotic laugh. In that moment, whatever bravery Toni had in her bones quickly disappeared, suddenly realizing what she had gotten herself into. She was surrounded by at least fifteen Ghoulies, all armed, without the mention of Malachai, who didn't seem to be bothered by pain. There was no way in hell she was going to win that fight but might as well try it. Stopping herself from overthinking any further, Toni kicked the male in the in-between of his legs, yanking the mace off of him and reading herself for what was about to come, barely hearing the words that escaped Malachai's mouth as he ordered the other Ghoulies to, quote on quote, 'not take it easy on her', still recovering from her kick.

 

**_Fast-Forwarding..._ **

 

****

Cheryl sat on her bed, more impatient than ever as she stared at her phone, beginning to grow worried about her girlfriend's whereabouts.  
Pushing a red strand of hair behind her ear, she rolled her eyes to herself, letting out a loud huff of annoyance and getting up from the bed, her dark green silk robe following after her as she began to make her way towards the mirror. Once there, she fixed her hair, making sure that it looked absolutely perfect, although for no exact reason, before slowly allowing her eyes to move to the reflection of her phone in the mirror.  
She couldn't help but worry, after all, it was her girlfriend, the one who has been there for her ever since she met her, and the one who saved her from more than just one horrendous situation, and in times like this, she was bound to fear what could have possibly have happened.  
Before she could make her way back to the phone, the bell of the house loudly rang, leading Cheryl to let out a loud sigh of relief that she had no idea she was holding in the first place.

After wasting no time in rushing down the stairs, the ginger, taller girl abruptly opened the door, her expression showing a big hint of anger as she got ready to call her girlfriend out.  
"Toni Topaz, don't ever do that again, I was-" She started off, although instantly stopping o her tracks once she opened her eyes to see a dripping-in-blood, Toni, looking down at the ground, with one hand covering her bloody nose and the other one placed on her stomach, which seemed to be in just as much pain.

Cheryl's eyes widened in no time, her expression of anger fading away as she looked at the girl in pure confusion, but above all, worry.  
"Toni, what on God's name happened?" She questioned, reaching over to gently grab her arm and pull her inside of the house, away from the darkness and the cold of the night, instantly wrapping her arms around her.

Letting out a wince of pain which led Cheryl to stop hugging her, Toni looked up at her, slowly shaking her head and whipping the blood off of her nose with the sleeve of her shirt, since the Ghoulies had made sure that they took the Serpent jacket away from her. "Nothing, Cheryl, don't worry about it, I'll go get a shower-" She let out, beginning to walk away as a way to try and avoid the scolding that she knew for sure she was about to receive from the other girl if she told her how she ended up like that. 

Raising an eyebrow, the ginger walked in front of the former serpent, stopping her on her tracks and crossing her arms on top of her chest, slightly tilting her head to the side, her eyes piercing through Toni's, demanding the truth.

Letting out a sigh, Toni looked down at her hands, which were dripping blood over the carpet, which didn't seem to bother Cheryl as much as it would if it was someone else and not Toni doing it.  
"The Ghoulies.." She simply mumbled under her breath, rolling her eyes to herself before looking back at Cheryl, knowing that she would have no choice but to tell the paler girl the truth.  
"I walked into the Southside...I don't know why I-...I guess I was trying to prove something.." She added.

Instantly, the look on Cheryl's face softened. Of course, she would most certainly end the lives of whoever placed a finger on Toni, but right now what mattered was to make sure that she was okay.  
"Oh, TT, you don't have to prove yourself to anyone, what do you mean?" She questioned, her tone melodic and low, making sure to be gentle when she reached over for Toni'ds hands, holding them on her own, for once not minding the blood.

"That's not true, Cheryl." Toni let out, her tone not even near the softness of Cheryl's as she pulled her hands away. "I was kicked out of my own family by someone who's been in it for less time than me. Do you know how that feels? Yes, I need to prove myself. Serpents are all about proving ourselves, and maybe you were just in the gang because I was too, but not me. I was there because they were my only family." The girl added, tears threatening to scroll down her cheeks as she took a deep breath, turning away from Cheryl and leaving her downstairs in confusion, rushing to their bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Not knowing exactly how to react to her words, Cheryl was left with no choice but to rush after Toni, making her way upstairs and inside of the room, being sure not to startle Toni, which to her surprise was found nowhere near the bed. Instead, the pink haired girl found herself in the bathroom, looking into the mirror as she tried to place a drop of medical alcohol on her found, miserably failing at doing so due to the wound being too deep and hurting too much.

Sneaking towards the door, Cheryl softly leaned into the door frame and sighted, quietly crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry if you feel that way.." She started off, carefully looking back at Toni, who seemed to be ignoring her and simply continuing with her actions

Once she didn't get a response and instead heard another wince of pain leaving Toni's lips, Cheryl simply walked up to the smaller girl, taking the cotton out of her hand and placing it down on the sink before bringing her hand to the girl's cheek, being careful not to hurt her. "Babe, I'm sorry...but at least let me take care of those for you? You don't seem to be doing it right..."


	2. Fix it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After telling Cheryl about what had happened with the Ghoulies, Toni ends up getting upset at her girlfriend, mainly blaming her for not being in the serpents anymore. Cheryl simply heals Toni's wounds and...well, finds a way to make up for it fdfgrtyuty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys. So, I know that the last chapter had no smut at all whatsoever, but do not fear fellow Choni addicts, I shall give you le smut.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'm very very sorry in advance if I happen to say anything cringe, but oh well.
> 
> QUICK DISCLAIMER: I'm making Toni bottom in this one, but don't worry, next chapter it will be the other way around just for you Toni TOPaz stans. I just wanted to explore that a bit because we never see Cheryl topping in fanfics. Plus, you still see dominant Toni in this.

After hearing the words that left Cheryl’s glossed lips, Toni let out a sigh of exhaustion, not bothering with arguing with the girl, instead deciding to give her a silent treatment. Still, she turned her head to face the ginger, simply nodding her head at an agreement to her question, although no words were exchanged.

“Go lay on the bed,” Cheryl instructed, her tone soft-spoken as she leaned in and placed a kiss on Toni’s broken lips, a small smile forming on her lips.

“And take this off” She continued, slowly and carefully sliding her hand down Toni’s torso until her fingers reached the end of Toni’s bloody shirt, tugging down on it. “I need to disinfect those wounds as well.”

Without saying anything about it, Toni simply rolled her eyes to herself, pulling the shirt off and throwing it onto the floor as she walked towards the large bed, laying down on top of it, her hands resting on her exposed stomach as her eyes were focused on the ceiling, lost in her own thoughts, which was shown by how her eyebrows were furrowed together.

After grabbing all of the things necessary, Cheryl turned back to the room, walking outside of the bathroom and towards Toni, sitting down beside her and placing the things back down on the cupboard before leaking a few drops in alcohol onto the piece of cotton.

“You shouldn’t have gone into Ghoulie territory.” She let out with a sigh, her eyes moving back to the pink-haired girl’s body. Reaching over with her hand, Cheryl began to softly press the alcohol against each and every one of Toni’s cuts, leading the other girl to let out groans of pain, her body going tense as she tried her best not to yank Cheryl’s hand off of her torso.

“It doesn’t matter now, I guess...” Toni let out through gritted teeth, her eyes still never meeting the ginger’s as she clenched her jaw as hard as she could.

“Yes it does, TT.” Cheryl started off, beginning to place white bandages on top of the now disinfected cuts, her slim fingers being the most careful they could, making sure not to hurt her with her touch. “You could have died out there. Or worse...You know the Ghoulies, they would literally devour you if they wanted to.” She added.

“I don’t care, Cheryl.” Toni let out once more, her tone more and more aggressive, before she quickly pushed Cheryl’s hand away, after the bandaids were where they were supposed to do and sat up on the bed, running a hand through her hair. “I’m fine. Plus, if we were still Serpents, I wouldn’t have been there on my own.” She let out, not realizing what she had said.

That was it. Cheryl understood exactly what was going on at that point. Toni was still upset about being kicked out of the gang, and mostly upset at Cheryl for coming up with the idea to leave a mark behind them after stealing the egg.

Looking at her eyes, Cheryl slightly furrowed her eyebrows, putting the things back down. “Toni, I-...” She started, quickly being interrupted by the other girl.

“I don’t wanna hear it. Save your breath, okay?” The former serpent let out, turning her face to the other side in order to avoid Cheryl's obvious look of disappointment.

The ginger stopped what she was doing, pulling her hand away from the other girl and staying in complete silence. "I'm sorry..." She finally let out, looking down at her lap. "...I know it's my fault for getting us kicked out, it's just...I wasn't thinking..."

"Of course you weren't," Toni mumbled under her breath, letting out a sigh and beginning to sit up on the bed.

Instantly, she was stopped by Cheryl, who looked back at her and placed her hands on each side of her shoulders.

"Toni." The ginger insisted, lightly bringing a hand to the side of the smaller girl's face. "Look at me." She added, to which Toni hesitantly complied, glancing back at her girlfriend.

Looking in between Toni's lips and eyes, Cheryl slowly leaned in, her hand now resting on her neck as she placed a gentle peck on her lips. "I can fix it," She continued, her face still close to the other girl's. "I'll get Jughead to take us back. I don't care how much it takes. I'll do whatever, I-"

"It's okay." Toni interrupted her, suddenly feeling bad about making the red-headed girl feel like she had the responsibility to fix things.

Letting out a deep breath, she reached over for Cheryl and wrapped her arms around her, placing yet another kiss on her lips, this time lasting longer. "You don't have to fix anything, really. I'm fine, I was just...havin a mentally bad day. And it wasn't your fault...I did it too. We were in it together. I'm sorry I said anything, babe."

As the smallest smile formed on Cheryl's red lips, she wrapped her arms around Toni's neck, lightly tilting her head to the side. "I'm glad you mentioned it in the first place...I always want you to tell me how you're feeling, dummie." She commented with a chuckle. "And, well even if you don't want me to fix it...I could still make it up to you in other ways...if you wanted..."

Noticing the small smirk on Cheryl's face, Toni playfully rolled her eyes at her, swiftly pulling her onto her lap, leading Cheryl to happily straddle her waist.

"Oh?" She let out in a questioning tone. "And how exactly are you thinking of doing that?" The pink-haired girl said before she let out a low grunt from the pain of pressure being put onto her sore body, quickly letting out a chuckle to cover it up and ignoring the pain, instead pulling Cheryl closer.

"Well," The ginger once more started speaking, her hand slowly and lightly tracing down Toni's naked torso, her fingers carefully analyzing every inch of her skin. "I was thinking that maybe since you're a bit wounded, although...still very hot, of course. I thought I could..hmm...take the lead, for once? And pleasure you a bit? That way I get to make you feel good for once..?" She hesitantly suggested, instantly leading the other girl to raise an eyebrow at her, an amused smile on her lips.

Of course, Toni had no problems with Cheryl topping her, in fact, she found it exciting, but since she wasn't so used to being a bottom, she had the slightest bit of hesitation. Still, she trusted her girlfriend, so she decided to try it.

Slowly nodding her head in agreement, she glanced at Cheryl's lips for a few seconds, leaning her back against the bed, pulling the ginger along with her.

"I can't say that I would mind that..." She responded, her smile widening as Cheryl cupped both sides of her face, being careful not to hurt her, and kissed her right away, lightly biting her lip once she pulled away.

Without any more words being exchanged in between the two, Cheryl's kiss turned into her tracing small kisses down Toni's neck, getting off of her lap and allowing her kisses to ever so slowly trail further down to her chest.

Toni's hands almost instantly traveled down to Cheryl's red locks, her fingers intertwining themselves in them. Automatically, she leaned her head back against the wall, a sigh of satisfaction leaving her lips as she instinctively pulled her head down to her legs, where she needed her the most.

Stubbornly though, the ginger instead stopped at her hips, lightly and teasingly leaving wet kisses, which also left red lipstick marks all over her hipbones.

Right when Toni was about to lightly moan out Cheryl's name and rush her to get to where wanted her, the ginger stopped on her tracks, her eyes slowly looking back up at a flustered Toni, who was still holding onto her red locks.

The smaller girl simply stared at her in confusion for a few seconds, quickly realizing what was happening and rolling her eyes to herself.

"Cheryl, don't you dare." She let out, her voice still breathy, leading Cheryl to softly chuckle and lean back up, placing a small kiss on Toni's lips, knowing all too well just how frustrated Toni got when she teased her and made her wait, which was something that Cheryl enjoyed doing whenever she got the rare chance to.

"Gee, be patient, baby." The ginger commented, back to placing kisses and hickeys over Toni's tilted neck, only this time her slim hand slowly and lightly traveled to the tanner's girl, her fingers calmly playing with her bra strap.

As Toni let out a sigh, she allowed herself to close her eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the way Cheryl's body felt pressed up against her.

"Just be quicker..." She commented, burying her face on Cheryl's shoulders, her lips connecting with her skin as well as she lightly bit down, feeling the other girl's hand travel back down her stomach after successfully unclasping the bra.

Quickly enough, Cheryl did it again. She pulled her hand away just when it was about to reach Toni's crotch, sitting down her hips and rolling her eyes. "Sit up. I need to take the bra off of you first." She said, her tone screaming 'Obviously, duh', although she didn't directly say that.

Letting out a groan, Toni placed her hands back down on the bed and supported herself up, her eyes set on Cheryl as she glared at her. "Keep teasing me and you won't be on top for much longer." Toni threatened, pulling her hair to the side to give her girlfriend better access to the straps.

Cheryl frowned, the hint of a pout showing on her glossy lips before wrapping her arms around Toni's shoulders. "Why can't you just let me have my fun?" She questioned, rolling her eyes dramatically and placing a pouty kiss on the other's lips, before automatically pulling the bra off of her, leaving Toni completely topless. "Fine..." She let out, crawling off of her lap and instead of standing next to her on the bed, her hands back on her legs as she started to unzip Toni's pants.

Without saying a word in response, the former serpent simply laid back down, hoping that Cheryl was being serious about not making her wait any longer.

Before she knew it, she wasn't just topless, she was completely naked, only noticing it when the cold hit her exposed skin. That coldness was gone sooner than later though, her body temperature instantly raising up as Cheryl finally brought her fingers to Toni's crotch, carefully placing herself in between her legs.

As Toni's hands found their way back to the ginger hair, lightly tugging on it as an attempt to bring Cheryl's lips close to her center, the other girl quickly complied. Of course, she was still going to tease her, but she thought maybe it would be best to do that after at least giving the former serpent some amount of pleasure, or else she could as well end up being the one getting teased.

Her lips met with Toni's folds, her tongue ever so slowly exploring the area that was known, yet so rare to her. She felt hands tugging at her red locks slightly harder, yet not enough to actually hurt her, which made her close her eyes, her fingers gently finding their way to Toni's entrance and carefully pushing inside of her. This led Toni to automatically moan, although she tried her best not to and to keep at least some of her pride at that moment.

Her back arched in pleasure, feeling Cheryl's much longer fingers pumping in and out of her, already at a harsh pace.

Without even noticing, one of Toni's hands found itself holding onto Cheryl's, trying her best to at least keep some control over the speed at which the ginger was going.

Surprisingly, Cheryl's lips weren't on Toni's center for long. After a bit of sucking, she quickly let go of the idea and instead kissed the other girl's inner thighs, knowing that that way it would take Toni longer to cum, therefore she would be able to tease her all she wanted.

Once she started feeling Toni's walls slowly start to clench around her finger, she slowed down her pace, inserted a second finger inside of her, yet kept the speed as low as possible, only hearing a muffled out groan of frustration in response from the girl.

"Cheryl..." Toni warned, even if her tone sounded much more like a plead. In response, the ginger simply let out a hum of confusion, trying her best to act as if she had no idea of what Toni meant. Of course, she did, but she wanted more reactions out of her. It was so rare for Cheryl to get a chance to top, that now that she did, she wanted to see just how far Toni would let her take it.

"Just..." The tan girl started off, squirming a bit in order to try and get more friction from Cheryl's fingers. "Goddamnit Cheryl, just start fing- oh fuck..." She was quickly interrupted, suddenly feeling Cheryl's fingers curling up inside her, rubbing against her G-spot.

"You were saying?" The taller girl asked, raising an eyebrow as she glanced up at Toni, a smirk plastered across her lips as she went back to pushing her fingers in and out of the girl, this time making sure that she gave her the pleasure she needed. After all, Cheryl assumed she would let her do her twice in a row and that therefore she would have another chance to tease her more.

Before she knew it, Toni was cumming around her fingers, her hair was being pulled even more harshly and she could only hear the muffled out moans coming from the other girl as if they were the only thing in the world at that moment.

She let her ride out her high, soon after that pulling her fingers back out and looking at Toni with a small smile on her face, leaning over to place a kiss on her lips, although quickly Toni switched their positions, no longer in the mood to let Cheryl take control in bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cheryl questioned, raising an eyebrow at her and tilting her head to the side, her hands placed on each side of Toni's bare shoulders as she looked up at the girl.

"Yeah, I'm not letting you top again. Sorry babe." She said with a chuckle, leaning down and finally connecting their lips for a few seconds, before being interrupted by the ginger, who seemed rather offended by her words.

 "What?! Why not?!" Cheryl let out, pulling away from the kiss and shooting her a frown, letting go of the girl. "That's not fair-"

"You kept teasing me. I always give you the pleasure you want without making you wait." Toni commented, looking down at the girl's body before her eyes traveled back up to meet hers. "It's only fair for it to be my turn, no?" She questioned, bringing a hand to Cheryl's jaw and gently tilting it to the side so that she could have access to her neck, automatically leaning down to kiss it.

Cheryl wrapped her arms back around Toni's shoulders, a sigh of pleasure instantly leaving her red lips, which would soon be smudged all over. "Just...keep in mind, I didn't tease you as much as I could have..." She commented, trying to sweet talk her way out of being teased by the girl.

Cheryl wanted the former serpent to top her anytime, of course, she always loved it when Toni did, but she knew for a fact that Toni would be much less merciful when it came up to teasing, and she didn't exactly feel like spending an entire hour of frustration trying to cum.

"That's true..." Toni agreed, taking a few seconds to slowly suck on the skin of Cheryl's neck, before pulling away to look back at her, admiring the intense purple mark that had been left behind. "But that doesn't mean that I have to do it... does it?"

Cheryl found herself at a loss of words. She wanted Toni to do her, and the only way she could get that would be to go through the torture of being teased in return, and if it had to be like that, then so be it.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED SOON AYYY,,,**

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter didn't have any smut yet, I know, I know, however, it's awfully late and I'm in need of some sleep.   
> If you guys want me to continue this story and therefore include the smut, please let me know in the comments section and I will!


End file.
